<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the adventures of egderp and sticker by dead_on_the_inside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486962">the adventures of egderp and sticker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_on_the_inside/pseuds/dead_on_the_inside'>dead_on_the_inside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, I dont really know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, This is shorter than I expected, and John is oblivious, bro kinda sucks, but the game never happens, dave is obvious, i spent way to long formating pesterlogs, sorry abt that, the ships are only hinted at btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_on_the_inside/pseuds/dead_on_the_inside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave, Rose, and Jade are spending two weeks at john's house, finally about to meet in-person...and Dave has been nursing a serious crush for a while now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the adventures of egderp and sticker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off an rp i did with my friend! (we never actually finished it, but it gave me a good base!)<br/>I'm only going 2 add the pesterlog we did!!<br/>we rp'd more but im to lazy to edit the rest B<br/>if you guys want i can add another chapter with the rest of what we did but only if u guys actually like this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
	<span class="pesterlog">turntechGodhead(TG) Opened memo at 7:49</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yo dudes, whatre we gonna do when we meet up in washington or whatever egbert wanted us to do</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Shouldn't we have discussed that from the start?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Like I specifically asked.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: calm your tits, i'm just saying that we should now</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: guys!!! stop being mean to each other right now!!</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Yes, Dave. Listen to Jade for a chance.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: But excluding this, i'm now wondering why you aren't waiting for John himself to get back online.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Surely, a god like you would have a reason for such a small action.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: why do we have to wait</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: besides a little birdie told me he'd be online in a moment</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: silly!! I told you he was getting on his computer!!! just because I'm already here doesnt mean you can be rude!!! be nice, dave</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pn-xuOOGvQ</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: DAVE</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: STOP SPAMMING THAT</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">- --ectoBiologist [EB] JUST NOW responded to memo at 7:52 PM-- -</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: hey!! i'm here, sorry I am late!!</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: my dad kept asking me about everything that needed to be done and if i had done it yet, bluhhhgg!</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Oh, welcome John.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: sup, egbert</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: hi dave, hi rose! hi jade!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: nice, we're all here thats been established</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: shit i sound like rose</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: whatever, are we gonna talk about what we're doing or do i need to rap</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Finally, you're understandable.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Those're needed.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: oh please god don't start rapping please dave</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: or else i'm not going to want you over &gt;:B</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im offended that you dont appreciate my talents, egbert</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i thought we were in love</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: turns out youre acting like an eg-derp</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i thought we fit together like a glove</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: dave!!! stop rapping!!!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: to late now</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: nothing can stop the dave-ster in his tracks</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yall are gonna have to bow</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: to me</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: someone so obviously better than thou</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: now calm down and you will see</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: that through it all</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: you were barking up the wrong tree</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: DAVE!!! rose can you tell dave to stop : (</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Sorry, Jade, but this is the jam.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: He's not kidding when he said you can't stop him in his tracks.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: dave stop please its annoying to have to read your bullshit raps</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: besides jade really doesn't like it!</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Oh, we can listen to Dave's raps when we get there.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: NO</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i will personally kick your ass out if you start rapping in my house</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: or my dad will!</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: You really dislike his raps, hm?</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: YES. how can you stand them at all</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: rose is right, cant stop me</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: da real dave is in da house</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: rose c'mon, help me out here</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: we can be a sibling duo</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Instead of us being a sibling duo, why don't we all have a rap battle when we get there?</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: NO</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: And whoever's the worst has to do some really annoying thing the very best decides. Like eat something that'd be gross.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: maybe i'll only let jade come over if you two are being like that &gt;:B</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: come on jade we're going to over rule these two chumps!</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: or..</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: vice versa, though i doubt that!</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Vice versa indeed, John Egbert. We'll be over ruling you left and right, you won't have a chance to take a moment to think of how to even try to fight back.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: you guys are going down faster than a psychotic scratching genitals cloakroom</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im so good at rapping</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: check this shit</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: https://soundcloud.com/doodled/my-name-is-dave-strider</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: dave, im sorry to say that this is really bad :(</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: and how did you get john to say that!</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Jade what are you talking about? That's legendary music.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i'll see you all at the library, remember i'm going to be wearing shorts and a t-shirt with a ghost on it</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Going so soon john? Is there somebody special you're yearning to see?</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: no!</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: You sure, Egbert?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh cmon egbert you know you love me</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: yeah and you know i'm not a homosexual!</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: You're an "In Denial" homosexual then.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: no! i'm just not a homosexual, i'm sure of it</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: To be determined once we're at your place. I'll be on my way, now, see you there.</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog"></span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">- --tentacleTherapist [TT] at 8:01 stopped responding to memo-- -</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog"></span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: yeah i'll see you all &gt;:B</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">EB banned TG from responding to memo</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">EB banned GG from responding to memo</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">EB banned TT from responding to memo</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">EB closed memo</span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>